Dracula (VTM)
Vlad Tepes III, better known as Vlad the Impaler or Dracula, is a powerful Tzimisce Kindred. He either forced or persuaded the Tzimisce nobleman Lambach Ruthven to Embrace him in the 15th Century. His favorite ghoul was Renfield. History Though records indicate that Vlad Tepes died in 1476, he had been drinking the blood of a vampire that he captured and locked away in Castle Dracula. Originally of the Basarab family, he knew of the hidden masters of the Carpathian lands and sought to gain their power. Though mortal, he was experiencing superhuman strength and longevity due to the vitae flowing in his veins. , p. 45 It would have been easy to fake his death in order to live as one of the undead, however, it was not enough to be caught between worlds. He had to be Embraced in order to have the full extent of immortality. Dracula In 1495, Vlad Tepes took advantage of a perfect opportunity, perhaps not even knowing that the circumstances would unfold to his favor. When he received news of a pending assault that included one of his former staff, Lambach, he prepared a counterstrike. A group of Tzimisce vampires were on their way to Castle Dracula, led by Tabak who was incensed that Vlad had captured one of his own, who was violating the use of vampiric powers being a mortal that drank the blood of the captured vampire. Vlad knew Lambach very well, since Lambach had served under him during his administration. Vlad was able to use Lambach's weaknesses to his own advantage. Nothing could be more perfect than a group of Camarilla Justicars ambushing Tabak and his men while en route to Castle Dracula. Not only did they force a powerful Fourth Generation vampire into torpor, but they managed to wipe out the entire group of Tzimisce, less Lambach. Such a fight with the Tzimisce weakened the Justicars so that Vlad Tepes and his men were able to overcome and destroy the Justicars. Now with Lambach in his grasp, who was weak and damaged, Vlad persuaded or "forced" his Embrace. Not only did Vlad get what he wanted: the full power of becoming a vampire. Immediately, Vlad Tepes Dracula diablerized Tabak, receiving his power. At this point, he truly became Dracula in every sense of the name. Interestingly, he let Lambach go, but threatened him to never challenge him. , p. 45 It was probably the worst experience Lambach had ever witnessed, less the Cathedral Battle of the Anarch Revolt, decades earlier. Character Sheet Vlad Dracula, Son of the DragonVTM: Children of the Night, pg. 94-96VTM: Transylvania Chronicles IV: The Dragon Ascendant, p. 94 Sire: Lambach Ruthven Nature: Visionary Demeanor: Tyrant Generation: 5th Embrace: 1495 Apparent Age: Early 40′s Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 5, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 5, Wits 6 Talents: Alertness 4, Brawl 3, Dodge 4, Grace 3, Interrogation 3, Intimidation 4, Intuition 2, Leadership 5, Style 3, Subterfuge 7 Skills: Animal Ken 4, Archery 3, Disguise 3, Etiquette 5, Melee 4, Performance 3, Ride 2, Stealth 2, Survival 3 Knowledges: Academics 4, Camarilla Lore 4, Hearth Wisdom 3, History 5, Investigation 3, Linguistics 6 (European, Eastern, & dead tongues), Medicine 2, Occult 5, Politics 5, Sabbat Lore 5 Disciplines: Animalism 6, Auspex 2, Celerity 2, Dominate 4, Fortitude 3, Koldunic Sorcery 5, Potence 3, Protean 4, Vicissitude 5 Koldunic Paths: Way of Earth 5, Way of Spirit 5, Way of Water 5 Backgrounds: Fame 5, Herd 5, Resources 5, Retainers 5 Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 3, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 3 Willpower: 8 Genealogy }} }} }} }} }} }} Gallery Dracula TC2.png|Vlad Tepes depicted in Transylvania Chronicles II Dracula2 TC2.png|Dracula in Transylvania Chronicles II Dracula TC3.png|Vlad in Transylvania Chronicles III References * VTDA: Transylvania Chronicles II * VTM: Transylvania Chronicles III: Ill Omens * VTM: Encyclopaedia Vampirica, p. 158 Category:Tzimisce Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Sixth Generation vampires